


Goodwill To All Men And Women... And Vampires

by tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas in the Bunker, M/M, Sexual Tension, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: When Jack discovers a pack of vampires are trying to lure victims under the guise of staging a nativity play, he resolves to teach them the true meaning of Christmas, with the help of his family. What they all discover is that everyone would be much happier if Dean and Castiel would just admit their feelings for each other.





	Goodwill To All Men And Women... And Vampires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodlivin2u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u/gifts).



> This is a Christmas gift for my lovely friend [goodlivin2u](http://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u) (also, thanks for beta'ing it). 
> 
> Big thanks also to [Annie_Eliza](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Eliza) for giving me the original prompt. Look what I did - I totally made it destiel!

It was Jack’s first Christmas, and he was really excited. He had been watching as much TV as he could, and it had become obvious that these holidays were the ones most people enjoyed and looked forward to. The advertisements, songs, and movies made this clear. Time and again, he was presented with depictions of family life; of mothers, fathers, and their adorable children.

 

Looking at his own family, Jack could see that it was definitely unconventional; it could even be described as ‘alternative’, but he loved them all anyway. There was his father, Castiel, who had come back to them from The Empty after Dean had somehow tapped into Jack’s powers with a heartbreaking display of despair. Jack could see just how much the hunter loved the angel, and he was hoping that the joy of the season would push them to admit their feelings for each other.

 

Dean… he had been a complete enigma to Jack for a while. When Jack was born, Dean was angry and murderous towards him - putting the blame for Castiel’s death firmly on Jack. For a long time, he felt that it wouldn’t take much at all for Dean to try to kill him. In fact, he said as much at one point, and this had only really changed once Castiel had returned. This unexpected - but very welcome - turn of events had made Dean giddy with happiness, and he had even told Jack that the death of the security guard was not his fault. 

 

Sam was wonderful, and if Castiel hadn’t come back, Jack would have chosen him to be his father. He had always been kind and supportive, and had total faith in Jack’s ability to do good. 

 

Mary was sort of Jack’s grandmother - or at least she would be when Castiel and Dean became an official couple. There were a few unresolved issues between her and her sons, which Jack didn’t fully understand, but hoped would be fixed before too long.

 

Jack’s attempt to tell Claire that she was his sister hadn’t gone down too well. She had looked somewhat annoyed at the suggestion, and Jack had gotten the impression that she might get aggressive, before Dean pulled her away, saying ‘Give the kid a break. He’s not so bad once you get to know him’. Jack felt that this was akin to Dean telling him that he loved him, and it gave him a warm feeling inside.

 

Because of this, Jack wanted to do something festive with this family of his, and the opportunity presented itself when he saw a flyer for a drive-in Nativity play not ten miles from the bunker. They were having a showing every afternoon for the next week. He pulled the flyer from the board in the shop and showed it to Castiel when he returned from his shopping trip. “Castiel, I would like to go to see this play. We could have a family outing, and I could learn about the ‘spirit of Christmas.’ We would have fun, wouldn’t we?”

 

Castiel chuckled at Jack’s use of air quotes, which felt somehow familiar, and gave him a fond smile after looking the flyer over. “Yes, I would like to go as well. I will tell Sam and Dean, and Mary, that we would like to go tomorrow.”

 

Jack wasn’t sure that Dean would agree to it, but he didn’t need to worry. It seemed that if Castiel was going somewhere, nothing would stop Dean from coming along too, even if he didn’t really want to. 

 

They all piled into the Impala, with Sam sitting in the back with Mary and Jack - it appeared that these days Castiel’s place was in the front with Dean - and arrived at the Nativity with Jack having reached a state of excitement. 

 

This excitement quickly became horror, however, once they had pulled up outside the warehouse disguised as a barn where the play was being staged. Jack could see the actors dressed as Mary, Joseph, Gabriel, and the three wise men, but there was something very wrong with their faces. Castiel could obviously see it too, as he gasped and stopped Dean from getting out of the car by grabbing hold of his hand tightly.

 

“They are vampires, Dean. We need to be very careful.”

 

Dean glared at Castiel, and tried unsuccessfully to pull away. “Son of a bitch! Are you telling me these asshats are drawing people in here, pretending to be putting on a Christmas play?”

 

“It would appear that way, yes.” Castiel stared back at Dean, while the atmosphere in the back of the car became suddenly uncomfortable. “Dean, please… can you just wait until we have a plan?”

 

In his time on Earth, Jack had quickly become aware of Dean’s tendency to charge into situations without properly thinking it through, but Castiel was trying his hardest to make him think first. Of course, no one wanted Dean to stop caring and fighting to save people in danger, but if Castiel could make him consider his own safety a little more, that would make everyone happier.

 

Dean removed his hand from the door, and settled back down into his seat. “Yeah, okay. But we’re gonna get those sons a bitches, aren’t we?”

 

“We will do what needs to be done.” Castiel spoke to Dean as if calming a skittish animal, but it had the desired effect. 

 

All of the car's occupants stared through the window at the vampires - all except Jack, that is, who managed to get out of the car unnoticed and go over to the creatures. 

 

“What the hell? Jack…” Dean made to get out of the car again, but before he could move Jack had immobilised the vampires using his powers. Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Mary all climbed out hesitantly, and walked slowly over to Jack, who was talking to the vampires.

 

“I have not been on Earth very long, but I know that this is supposed to be the season of goodwill to all men. You are taking advantage of people’s festive spirit, and killing them. This is true, yes?”

 

The vampires were still unable to move, so Jack pausing for an answer was pointless.

 

“I, along with my family, would like to teach you the about the ‘spirit of Christmas,’ and prove to you that love and kindness is better than evil.” Jack did the air quotes again.

 

“Oh hell n-“ Dean sounded angry, but before he could finish talking, Castiel had clamped his hand over the hunter’s mouth. 

 

Jack turned towards them and noticed something strange passing between Dean and Castiel. Dean looked shocked, and Castiel was clearly embarrassed, judging by the blush that had spread over his face. He removed his hand, and fixed his gaze on the ground as he spoke to the hunter. “I… I’m sorry Dean. But I think you should let Jack do this. And if you remember, Benny was a vampire, and he was your friend.”

 

Castiel looked up again, and a strange kind of tension developed between him and Dean as they stared intensely at each other. This was only broken by Sam coughing loudly, and they tore their gazes away to focus back on Jack.

 

Before Jack spoke again, he was sure he heard Sam mutter the words ‘for fuck’s sake’ under his breath. “I think it would be in the spirit of the holidays if we invited these… unfortunate creatures to spend Christmas with us. It would help all of us to fully embrace our caring and sharing sides. And if they do not agree, I will banish them to purgatory.” 

 

Jack beamed at everyone - including the vampires - and waited to see how they would respond. Dean looked unhappiest, but Castiel had obviously conveyed some kind of message to him, so he kept quiet. Sam and Mary seemed apprehensive, but didn’t argue with Jack. Finally, he released the hold he had on the vampires and spoke directly to them again, arms held out by his side in invitation.

 

“Come and spend Christmas with us.”

 

The vampires huddled together, with the Winchesters keeping a watchful eye on them. Jack heard snippets of their discussion: ‘they just want to lure us there and kill us’, ‘they look tasty’, ‘have you noticed that sexual tension?,’ ‘Christmas with the Winchesters or purgatory? I can’t decide which sounds more fun’. 

 

Finally they turned to the Winchesters, Castiel, and Jack, and one of them - a female - said “yes, we’ll spend Christmas with you.” 

 

She didn’t look particularly happy about the prospect, but Jack was delighted. This was going to be great… 

  
  


* * *

  
When Christmas morning arrived, Sam and Dean went to collect the vampires from their ‘nest’. Jack objected to Dean calling it that; he said it was their home, just as the bunker had become Sam and Dean’s home. While they were gone, Jack and Castiel removed some of the warding so that the vampires could enter the building.

 

The sound of footsteps on the stairs alerted them to the fact that Sam, Dean, and their guests had arrived, but when they got to the bottom, Jack could see that the vampires were all blindfolded.

 

“Why have you done this Dean?” Jack knew instinctively that this was the older Winchester’s handiwork.

 

“We don’t want them knowing where we are, do we?”

 

Dean had a point, but Jack wasn’t too happy about it. Just then, Jody appeared from the kitchen. 

 

“Hiya Boys,” she said cheerily. “Are these the other guests? Maybe it’s time to remove the blindfolds, what d’ya reckon?”

 

“Hey, Jody.” Dean, then Sam, hugged the woman who had been a kind of mother figure to them for so long. “Where are the girls?”

 

“They’re talking with your mom in the kitchen.”

 

“Sweet.” Dean’s face lit up and he went off to say hello to Claire and Alex, with Sam following behind, leaving Jack, Castiel, and Jody to deal with the vampires.

 

By the time everyone was gathered around the Christmas tree, Jack had established that their names were Elwin, Claudia, Isolabella, Idris, and Nodin. He had already discovered that they were able to eat real food - Dean had quipped ‘I hope none of you are vegetarians’ - so they had two turkeys, and every vegetable you could name. And some you couldn’t. There was also stuffing, cranberry sauce, Christmas pudding, and various other desserts, including pecan pie and pumpkin pie.

 

Before the food they exchanged gifts. Jack hadn’t been able to think of anything a vampire might like, so in the end he had gotten them all Christmas jumpers. They looked ridiculous - even Jack knew this - but they wore them anyway. Sam received lots of books, Mary got a nice scarf and some ‘smelly bathroom stuff’, Dean and Castiel both blushed at the gifts they received from each other, though Jack could not see what they were, and he got books, music, some different clothes, and a list of ‘movies he had to watch’ along with a movie channel subscription. Jack decided that he really liked everything associated with gifts, and he couldn’t wait to do it again.

 

Finally, the food was ready, and they were seated around the table in the war room. Everyone ate their fill, Claudia spent most of the time gazing at Sam, Idris seemed very interested in Jody, and by the time they had finished, there was a happy calm running through the gathering.

 

Jack then jumped up and excitedly announced “time for games. I have been researching, and we have to play charades and spin the bottle.”

 

“Er, no… spin the bottle isn’t a Christmas game, honey.” Mary said, as she started collecting the plates and cutlery. “That’s a game for teenage parties.”

 

There was a fair bit of giggling coming from those still around the table, although Jack noted that Dean looked disappointed; it almost seemed as if he had liked the idea. 

 

“Let’s start with charades.” Sam said, decisively, and there was a murmur of approval. 

 

The game was one of the best things Jack had ever experienced, even though he wasn’t very good at it. When Alex had to mime  _ Interview With The Vampire  _ Jack thought that Dean and Claire were going to burst something, they were laughing so hard. The room was filled with laughter throughout the game, and Jack believed that they were all feeling the spirit of Christmas. Even Claire, who wasn’t always easy to please, had a big smile on her face.

 

“You know what, Jack, this didn’t totally suck.” Claire said, and Jack had to stop himself from hugging her tightly. He was confused though, when laughter broke out again, until Claire explained breathlessly, “it didn’t suck… vampires suck… haha.”

 

When the hilarity eventually died down, Elwin stood up and addressed everyone with a serious expression. “We have a gift, as well.”

 

Jack could see Dean reaching for his gun, obviously worried that their guests were about to turn on them.

 

“We have paid for two nights at a hotel for these two.” He pointed at Dean and Castiel. “Because if you don’t do something about this… “thing” that you’re ignoring, we would prefer to spend eternity in purgatory rather than watch you making eyes at each other for one minute longer.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but no words came out. 

 

“I’ll pay for two extra nights,” Sam piped up, and Dean glared at him.

 

“Me too,” added Jody. 

 

Soon enough, everyone started joining in. By the end of the night, they had enough for nine days in a hotel. Dean was trying to look angry but failing, and Castiel had an expression of sheer joy on his face. They had to be coaxed to leave the bunker before their guests did, but Jack was happy knowing that they were about to discover much more than the spirit of Christmas, and seeing them share a tentative kiss on their way out made his heart soar. 

 

“Merry Christmas, everyone,” Jack said, as he raised his glass of non-alcoholic beer, and everyone had to agree.

 

It really was the most wonderful time of the year.


End file.
